


More Chats (Pt. 38)

by orphan_account



Series: Family [38]
Category: Everything Sucks (TV), One Day at a Time (TV 2017), Power Rangers (2017), Riverdale (TV 2017), Runaways (TV 2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	More Chats (Pt. 38)

[faxingjax]: so jason and I are dating now lmao 

[cherrychapstick]: since when 

[gaysonscott]: like five mins 

[pinkie]: BULL FUCKING SHIT

[faxingjax]: no like deadass 

[sunnyD]: Kimberly they pined more than we did 

[detective dimples]: oh you silly goose nobody fucking pined more than you 

[sunnyD]: fucking rude

[pinkie]: no offense baby but you were in love with me for like six years before we got together 

[nicobinoru]: damn bitch you live like this 

[snakequeen]: HAHDGDGEH

[little grey]: hey like just saying Jax close your eyes 

[faxingjax]: antrhinf fie yoi aynr alrx 

[little grey]: IF YOURE WONDERING WHY KARA AND KENA AND SAM ARENT TALKING ITS BECAUSE WELL SOME LESS THAN INNOCENT THINGS 

[detective dimples]: like what 

[little grey]: ok so like I’ll just say three things that were there but I’m going to use weird words 

[little grey]: hawser, wiggler, harness on

[snakequeen]: WHO WAS TIED UP 

[pinkie]: probably Lena 

[sunnyD]: Kara probs had the wiggler and sam with the other 

[little grey]: DISGUSTANG

[faxingjax]: aunty alex can gpa jonn mind wipe me pretty please

[little grey]: yeah let’s both get one

 


End file.
